080 Dream Sweet Dreams
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane, wearing his pajamas, is standing just outside the open door to the bedroom inside the dark antique shop. He looks anxious and concerned, and sweat is forming on his temple as he looks at Mercy and says "Okay, Mercy. If *prior* meals at Cubby's are any indication, I have about forty minutes to get to sleep before my train pulls into *nightmare central*. I know you usually wake me up when the going gets rough..." Mercy flaps her wings down, facing Zane and making an "eeee?" noise. Short, thin lines coming from her head show her startled reaction. ; Panel 2. Zane is mostly inside the bedroom, but pokes his head out of the slightly open door, looking back at Mercy with a look of concern on his face. He says "But that's a luxury I have to give up tonight. Dream sweet dreams for the both of us, little lady." Mercy, who remains in the main room of the antique shop, has her shoulders hunched up around her head and is looking at Zane with a worried expression, making an "eee" noise. ; Panel 3. Zane is in his bed, the blankets covering up to his chest. He clings to the edge of the blankets with both hands, his eyes are wide open and his teeth are gritted. Sweat runs down the side of his head, and his eyebrows are drawn together. The area around him is dark, colored in mottled shades of purple and dark grey. ; Panel 4. Zane, still clinging to the sheets, closes his eyes, a pained, anxious expression on his face. Sweat drips down his forehead and temples and rolls over his chin. The area around his pale face is colored in even darker tones. ; Panel 5. Rather than being a regular panel, this section appears as if it's drawn on the white background, running behind the previous panel and the next one. It's smaller than the previous panel and the next one, as if it's peeking out between them. It appears to be three parallel trails of blood over a white background, shown close-up and in a washed-out tone of red, and they seem to start underneath the previous panel and continue under the next panel. ; Panel 6. Zane, still clinging to the sheets, squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. He's still sweating heavily, and he looks like he's grimacing. The area surrounding him is becoming even darker, and even his skin is colored in darker, mottled tones. This image of Zane sleeping is smaller than the previous one. ; Panel 7. Rather than being a regular panel, this section appears as if it's drawn on the white background, running behind the previous panel and the next one. It's larger than the panel with the three blood trails, although still not as large as any of the panels showing Zane sleeping. It shows the back of one of the booths at Cubby's, colored in a mottled, washed-out tone of red. ; Panel 8. Zane, still clinging to the sheets, squeezes his eyes shut and puffs out one cheek, pursing his lips and blowing out in a comical manner. He's sweating heavily, and his face and the area surrounding him is now even darker, with little difference between the purplish tones of the blanket and the dark grey and black tones of the wall behind him. This image of Zane sleeping is even smaller than the previous one. ; Panel 9. Rather than being a regular panel, this section appears as if it's drawn on the white background, running behind the previous panel and the next one, and is larger than the image of Zane sleeping. Zane is sitting at the booth at Cubby's, and the way the booth is positioned makes it appear that it's a continuation of the image from panel 7, as if the booth exists under the previous panel. Zane is dressed in his usual clothes, and is looking down at a plain white plate with a burger on it. His expression is uneasy, and he's frowning slightly. The scene is colored in washed-out tones, such that Zane's pale skin appears to be about the same color as the white plate and the view out the window behind him. Underneath the window is a light blue wall. ; Panel 10. Zane's eyes are still squeezed shut, and his face is scrunched up in an expression of discomfort. The area around him is entirely dark, and even most of his face is colored in dark, mottled tones. This panel is tall and thin, with most of Zane's face cut off by the borders, as if it's disappearing into the increasingly larger washed-out background panels. ; Panel 11. Rather than being a regular panel, this section appears as if it's drawn on the white background, running behind the previous panel and the next one. It appears to be a continuation of the previous two washed-out panels, as if the scene from panel 9 has continued behind panel 10, and shows a white coffee mug on the table in front of Zane. White steam rises from the mug and floats toward the ceiling, visible against the blue wall but nearly vanishing against the white view seen out the window. The coloring is light and washed-out. ; Panel 12. A tall, tiny sliver of a panel, only a fraction of the size of a regular panel. It is almost entirely dark, and only a small part of Zane's anxious, grimacing face can be seen.